Sherlock I Did Not Mean It
by Anneh2793
Summary: Gladstone's antics start an argument between John and Sherlock. John leaves to let Sherlock get on with it himself but instead, Sherlock thinks he's ruined it forever. Just a short story. Established Johnlock. Fluffy at the end.


Okay, so this was yet another challenge between myself and a friend. Basically, it had to contain the line, "I did not mean it." and this was what my mind created. Eh Heh. So, I hope you enjoy. ^^'

- Anneh.

* * *

"John, please... I did not mean it!" Sherlock pleaded before John, slammed the door behind him, storming down the stairs. This was the only indication Sherlock had that this time, he really _had _messed up; big time.

John and Sherlock were sitting on the sofa, spending one of many afternoons together. Wrapped in each others arms, John snuggled closer before looking towards the direction of the kitchen, watching Gladstone waddle out soaked. John frowned a little before getting up from the sofa, quickly checking outside the window before kneeling down to Gladstone

"Gladstone, what have you been doing...?" He looked towards the fridge, noticing the puddle emerging from the bottom. John sighed before getting up, walking over to fridge and noticing the chewed power cable dragged out from the back.

"Sherlock, the fridge is off," John sighed before watching Sherlock storm into the kitchen, "Don't get mad, i'm sure it was just an accident."

"Don't get mad...? DON'T GET MAD? THERE ARE WEEKS WORTH OF EXPERIMENTS IN THERE THAT ARE NOW RUINED BECAUSE OF YOUR STUPID DOG!"

John grabbed a mop before sighing and turning back to Sherlock, "Gladstone is _not _stupid. We can get a new fridge and some more body parts. It's not a big deal."

Sherlock just growled before throwing his hands up in the air, shouting, "You're dog _is _stupid and has just proved so by chewing through a fucking power cable! Everything in that fridge is _ruined _and no, I cannot just start the experiments again! What a _stupid _idea! Hmph. Just like your dog."

John threw the mop at Sherlock before shouting back, "You can only think about yourself and you know what, I'll leave you to yourself." John walked over to Gladstone before picking him up and taking his coat.

Sherlock caught the mop before spinning around on his heels, "John, please... I did not mean it!" Sherlock pleaded before John, slammed the door behind him, storming down the stairs. This was the only indication Sherlock had that this time, he really _had _messed up; big time.

Sherlock, still too mad to go after John at this point in time shuffled over to the fridge, starting to clean up the water. Grabbing bin liners, he started to clean the inside, throwing all ruined experiments and food into the bag. Throwing the bag to the side, he slammed the door shut, turning around to storm into the living room again and flopped onto the sofa. The few minutes that had passed while cleaning the fridge allowed Sherlock to calm a little. He was still incredibly pissed off but a lot calmer than before. It was while staring at the back of the sofa, Sherlock pulled his phone out, scrolling through contacts. It would be easier just to text each contact rather than turn up to each and every person... but then again, if John was there he would most likely tell them to text back he wasn't there. He also needed to see John personally. Also, it's a lot easier to say something face to face rather than through a text.

Getting up from the sofa again, he grabbed his coat before making his way out of 221B to start looking for John. Lestrade would be the first on the list, it would be the first place John would go to... surely. Hailing down a taxi, he started his journey to Lestrade's.

It wasn't too long of a journey before he was outside, Sherlock just hoping his John was inside. He pressed the buzzer, waiting for Greg to answer. It was a minute or so before a frustrated Greg answered the other side, "... Sherlock? What do you want?"

"Lestrade, I need to know if John is there with you."

"John? No, I haven't heard from him all day, why do you ask?"

Sherlock sighed and looked down before replying quietly, "I messed up... sorry to bother you."

Before Sherlock could walk away, another voice took over, "Sherlock, wait!"

Sherlock turned upon hearing Mycroft's voice, "What, Mycroft? I need to find John."

Mycroft sighed before saying, "I want to help, what do you mean you messed up?"

Sherlock didn't reply, just continued looking down at the ground.

"Let me help, i'll get one of my drivers to drive you around London and you can explain to me in the car. I'll be down in a minute, just wait there."

Sherlock just hugged his coat tighter, leaning against the wall waiting for Mycroft to appear. As soon as he appeared at the door, a blacked out car pulled up in front, someone getting out of the passenger side to open the door for the two men. Mycroft climbed in first with Sherlock following shortly behind. It wasn't long before Mycroft started with the questions, "What do you mean by, 'you messed up'?"

Sherlock didn't reply immediately, but when he eventually did it was quiet and short, "Messed up. Badly."

Mycroft looked over his brother, taking in the solum look, hunched shoulders and worried look plastered over his face. He took a deep breath in before saying, "I know, but what did you do exactly? I know you and John have had your disagreements before, but nothing I can remember that he would just, up and leave."

Sherlock looked up at his brother before explaining, "I took it too far. I was angry because Gladstone had chewed through the wire to the fridge and everything in there became ruined. I took my anger out on John and just... I took it too far this time, Mycroft. He's not going to want to come back after this. I've ruined everything..." he looked down before quietly saying to the floor, "I've lost my John, Mycroft."

Mycroft looked over to Sherlock before sternly replying, "Sherlock, stop being so over dramatic. John is around somewhere and will go back to you once you've explained everything. Now, where else do you think he could have gone to?"

Sherlock pulled out his phone, opened his contacts list and scrolled to the next likely person.

Sherlock and Mycroft spent the next few hours driving all around London, going from one person to the next. All of them saying they had not seen John and not sure why he would even go to them. Sherlock decided it was time to give up, getting Mycroft to just take him back to 221B. Once the car had taken off into the traffic again, Sherlock turned back to open the door, quickly closing it behind him. He was just about to start making his way up the stairs when the door to Mrs Hudson's flat opened.

"Sherlock?"

He quickly turned around, to find John standing outside Mrs Hudson's door, looking up at him, "John?" Sherlock quickly jumped off the last step to make his way over to John, pulling him into an embrace as tightly as he possibly could, "John, i'm so sorry, I honestly didn't mean any of that. I was just angry and took it out on you, I shouldn't have and i'm so sorry," Sherlock leaned back a little, looking at John before continuing with, "I would understand if you didn't want to see me again, I just wanted to let you know that I am sorry for everything I said.

John smiled a little before starting to laugh, "Sherlock, I'm not going to leave. Yes I was hurt by what you said, but I would never leave because of one argument."

Sherlock looked back at, John, confusion in his eyes, "So... why are you laughing about it? I certainly do not find the situation funny. Not in the slightest."

John couldn't help but roll his eyes. Sometimes, Sherlock could just be... well, Sherlock. But, he loved him non the less; tantrums or not. He couldn't think of anything to say so decided the best idea would just be pulling Sherlock into a hug. Wrapping his arms around Sherlock waist and burying his face into Sherlock's chest. He couldn't help but chuckle as he heard Gladstone walk past huffing in disapproval. He lifted his head once more to catch Gladstone walking up the stairs, glancing back before huffing once more and continuing making his way up. "It might be Gladstone you need to apologize to."

"I'm not apologizing."

"Sherlock."

"... Fine. I'll apologize to your stupid dog."

John lifted his arms up, wrapping his arms around the back of Sherlock's neck, pulling him down to kiss him softly.


End file.
